Our Day Will Come
by Mllx-Anazra
Summary: Weasley, Potter, Londubat, Finnegan, Thomas... Ces noms sont synonymes d'héros, de combattants, de survivants... Ce n'est pas toujours évident de le porter, encore moins quand vous êtes jeune et que l'avenir vous sourit. Avec des noms pareils, on a envie de faire ses preuves. De montrer de quoi on est capables. Eux aussi, ils seront héros un jour. "Notre jour viendra".
1. Départ et Cauchemar

**Chapitre 1 : Départ et Cauchemar**

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux et une douce lumière se fit dans la chambre de Rose. En tant normal, la jeune sorcière aurait montré son mécontentement bruyamment en pestant et grognant. Elle détestait le soleil qui la réveillait, encore plus quand c'était l'été et qu'il se levait aux aurores.  
Mais elle était bien éveillée, et ceux depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une nuit blanche avant sa rentrée à Poudlard remontait à cinq ans avant, lorsqu'elle n'était âgée que de douze ans et s'apprêtait à débuter sa première année. Cela lui semblait loin maintenant, ces angoisses d'enfant sur quelle maison elle allait atterrir, si la prof de potions étaient aussi horrible que James le disait, s'il y avait bien des monstres qui hantaient les couloirs pendant les pleines lunes…

Si Rose Weasley n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil, c'est qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar ; et un plutôt virulent vu l'état de sa chambre.  
Elle soupira et maudit son sang empli de magie qui lui jouait de sales tours depuis sa plus tendre enfance ; comme tous les enfants nés après guerre, la jeune sorcière possédait des dons… Particuliers. Les enfants sorciers, avant d'avoir une baguette, ont en effet différentes capacités : voler, faire se déplacer les objets… Mais normalement ça s'arrêtent. Et bien pas pour la progéniture de ceux qui ont combattus Voldemort.  
Des savants avaient compris la raison de ce développement phénoménal de pouvoir chez les jeunes sorciers : en étant détruits, les Hocruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont imprégnés de leur sombre magie les êtres vivants présents autour d'eux.  
"C'est comme la radioactivité Moldue ; le magie noire s'est imprimée dans notre ADN et notre sang ; en mettant au monde nos enfants, nous leur avons transmis ce surplus magique, ce qui leur donne des pouvoirs puissants. C'est proportionnel à l'exposition des Hocruxes ; ceux qui étaient au premier plan ont un taux de magie noire bien plus important, ce qui explique les capacités incroyables des descendants de ceux qui étaient présents à Poudlard le jour où Voldemort a été tué par Harry Potter" avait déclaré le Pr Greengrass-Malefoy.  
Et vu que Ron et Hermione avaient détruits un Hocruxe chacun, Hugo et Rose se trouvaient avec des pouvoirs très sympa qui détruisent votre chambre en moins de deux.  
Et encore, Hugo était chanceux ; ses pouvoirs étaient psychiques, il pouvait lire les pensées et les souvenirs de qui il voulait et il pouvait les projeter, à la manière d'un projecteur de cinéma. Rien que ça ! Ron utilisait souvent la magie de son fils pour savoir ce que sa fille avait fait quand il ne la voyait pas ; au cas où des vilains garçons aux esprits mal placés l'approcheraient trop près...  
Rose, quant à elle, pouvait créer des tornades, tempêtes, orages et autres cyclones lorsqu'elle s'emportait. Le nombre d'arbres qu'elle avait déraciné au Terrier à cause des farces de James et Fred prouvaient qu'il ne fallait pas trop titiller la jeune Weasley, sous peine d'avoir la mort d'un chêne sur la conscience.

Tous les meubles étaient retournés dans la chambre de Rose ; les livres étaient tombés, sa valise défaite et son chat se planquait sous le lit en tremblant. Oui, son cauchemar avait sûrement du être terrifiant.  
Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus, et ça l'énervait grandement, au point de l'empêcher de se rendormir. Elle avait trituré son cerveau dans tous les sens, et tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré était un gros mal de tête. Et un rire ; un rire sadique, plein de folie, poussé par une femme sûrement bonne pour l'asile. Le genre de rire qui vous colle une frousse pas possible, vous fait frissonner des pieds à la tête et vous glace le sang.  
Rose ferma les yeux, vaincue. Tant pis pour ce cauchemar débile, il fallait qu'elle dorme où elle aurait une tête d'enterrement pour sa rentrée. Et ça, c'était pas bon du tout ; elle était Rose Weasley bon sang ! Fille d'Auror et de Ministre, sorcière douée d'après ses professeurs, et surtout une des Maraudeuses ! Il fallait qu'elle soit prête, sa réputation en importait !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la véhémence de ses pensées ; son manque de fatigue se faisait déjà sentir avec des idées farfelues, qu'elle laissait d'habitude à Lily et Sarroise.  
L'adolescente sourit en repensant à ses amies ; Lucy, la calme de la bande qui venait d'être nommée préfète, Lily, sa foldingue de cousine toujours prête pour se fourrer dans des plans pas possible, Mélodie Londubat, la romantique du groupe toujours en train de noter des notes de musique quelque part, et Sarroise Finnegan, la rebelle fonceuse qui tenait compte du règlement autant que son statut de Maraudeuse l'autorisait (c'est à dire autant que James, Fred et Lysander qui passaient autant d'heures de cours que de colle).

Et oui, c'étaient les Maraudeurs qui "gouvernaient" Poudlard (ils étaient nombreux et dans toutes les maisons en même temps…); Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Roxanne, Alice Londubat, Mark Jordan, Nina et Leven Dubois, les plus âgés qui entamaient leur dernière année à Poudlard.  
Lorcan et Lysander Scamender, Fred, James, Keith Dubois et Rebecca Jordan passaient en sixième année.  
Albus, Rose, Lily, Sarroise, Lucy, Mélodie et Scorpius entraient en cinquième année.  
Ensuite, il y avait Hugo, Frankie Londubat, Niall Finnegan et Luke Thomas en troisième année, mais ils faisaient rarement partis des plans de leurs aînés. Ils avaient les leurs.  
Molly et Louis entraient première année. Ce serait la seule fois que tous les Weasley-Potter-Lupin seraient tous à Poudlard en même temps. Le château n'allait pas être tranquille, ça c'était sûr.  
Même si l'idée de reprendre les cours enchantait Rose autant que de passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite, elle avait hâte de retrouver tout le monde, l'ambiance de la Grande Salle et de sa salle commune adorée, les nuits passées dans les cuisines à s'empiffrer, les pyjama party trimestrielles, les matchs de Quidditch, la bibliothèque, Hagrid…

Rose tourna la tête vers son réveil ; sept heures vingt-quatre. Dans six minutes, sa mère monterait à l'étage et serait catastrophée par l'état de la chambre de sa fille. Afin d'éviter une crise Granger-Weasley, l'adolescente rangea ses affaires en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Cinq minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, elle entendit le grincement des marches. Elle se jeta sur sa couette et fit semblant de dormir.  
- Rose, c'est l'heure ! Lève-toi ! dit Hermione en ouvrant grand les rideaux.  
L'adolescente gémit et grogna en enlaçant son oreiller.  
- Allez, allez, on y va dans moins d'une heure ! Il va y avoir du monde sur la route, et tu le sais très bien ! continua sa mère en soulevant la couette afin d'empêcher son aînée de se rendormir.  
- Mamaaaaaan, pourquoi tant de haine envers ta fille préférée ?  
- C'est la rentrée, il n'est pas question que vous rentriez dans le wagon alors qu'il est encore en marche comme l'année dernière !  
Rose sourit en se rappelant l'incident de l'année passée ; à cause de bouchons catastrophiques, ils étaient arrivés avec un retard affligeant, et le train quittait le quai alors qu'ils passaient sur la plateforme neuf trois quart. Elle et son frère avait du sauter dans le wagon, en entrant avec un gros boum suivit d'un flot de jurons.

La jeune sorcière s'étira, puis alla dans la salle de bain et alluma la radio Moldue à fond ; le dernier tube de Paramore s'y déversa, et elle chanta en même tant qu'Hayley Williams, envoyant de la mousse partout. Elle s'enroula dans un peignoir confortable, puis descendit à l'étage inférieur. Son frère jouait à Angry Birds sur son portable pendant que son père lisait la Gazette des Sorciers, l'image du ministre de la magie bougeant en mimant son discours.  
Rose adorait le contraste Moldu-Sorcier que sa mère avait instauré chez eux ; la télé trônait sur un meuble voisin à la cheminée, une elfe de maison (payée bien sûre !) venait chaque semaine mais les enfants devaient quand même passer l'aspirateur, un facteur et des hiboux passaient régulièrement, il y avait des photos en mouvement et des figées, de vieux grimoires côtoyant des tablettes dernier cri…  
Certains de ses amis s'étonnaient de la capacité des deux enfants Granger-Weasley à pouvoir vivre dans les deux mondes sans distinction particulière. Elle, elle trouvait ça naturel ; et comme elle le répétait souvent, les Bizarr'Sister, c'est sympa certes, mais ça ne vaut pas les groupes Moldus !  
En arrivant à proximité de son frère, elle arrêta de penser à son cauchemar et se concentra sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter et la joie qu'elle se faisait à l'idée de retrouver ses amis à Poudlard. Elle éloigna le rire dément qui l'avait hanté une bonne partie de la nuit. Le jeune Weasley avait la manie de lire dans les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient sans s'en rendre compte. S'il voyait ce qui tracassait sa soeur, il allait en parler à leurs parents et ils se seraient inquiétés pour rien.  
- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.  
Hugo ne leva même pas les yeux de son jeu, ses boucles brun-roux cachant son visage, alors que Ron regarda sa fille, les yeux pétillants.  
Ca lui faisait toujours un petit choc quand il voyait sa Rosie-Chérie toute grande, belle et épanouie. Il a encore l'impression qu'elle a six ans et qu'elle porte des robes à froufrous en jouant au petits poneys.  
- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Non, j'ai rêvé qu'une énoooooooorme araignée velue me poursuivait. Et toi mon petit papa ? répondit l'adolescente en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son père.  
Ce dernier devint livide et les deux jeunes Weasley éclatèrent de rire.  
- Tu n'as pas honte de faire peur à ton vieux père comme ça ? Tu veux que j'ai un AVC et que je meurs, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement ; comme ça, je pourrais sortir avec un garçon sans recevoir de Beuglante !  
- Rose, tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Mais Josh MacLuggen est un crétin, tu l'as toi même reconnu ! s'exaspéra Ron.  
L'année passée, l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle lui avait avoué qu'il la trouvait très mignonne et intelligente, et il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, ce que Rose s'était empressée d'accepter ; Hugo (ce traître) en avait informé leur père, qui avait envoyé deux Beuglantes : une pour sa fille lui disant qu'à son âge, c'était trop tôt pour sortir avec un garçon, et une au pauvre MacLuggen, menaçant de l'envoyer à Askaban chez les Détraqueurs s'il ne laissait pas la jeune Weasley tranquille.  
Cet évènement était resté dans les annales de Poudlard, tout comme la crise de nerfs de Rose et la Beuglante qu'elle envoya au bureau des Aurors où travaillaient son père et son oncle Harry.  
Son oncle Georges l'avait d'ailleurs félicité, son sort d'amplification avait si bien marché que tout le Ministère avait entendu la réprimande.

- Rose, dépêche-toi s'il te plait ; il est fort possible qu'il y ait des embouteillages, et pas question que vous soyez encore en retard ! Allez ! ordonna Hermione en attachant ses cheveux rebelles en un chignon.  
En voyant sa femme se dépatouiller avec sa crinière folle, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Tu peux les laisser comme ça mon amour, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.  
Rose et Hugo virent leur mère rosir légèrement, puis dire d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée :  
- Moui, pourquoi pas… Après tout, nous sommes dimanche, on ne travaille pas !  
Ron eut un sourire victorieux et embrassa Hermione dans le cou, la faisant sourire.  
Hugo leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses pigeons, pendant que Rose était attendrie devant l'affection que ses parents se portaient l'un l'autre. Après presque seize ans de mariage, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Une pointe d'envie naquit dans le coeur de la jeune fille ; elle aussi, elle voulait qu'on la regarde comme ça, qu'on prenne soin d'elle, qu'on la serre dans ses bras…  
"Patience ma grande, pensa-t-elle, toi aussi tu connaîtras ça. Ne précipite pas les choses."  
Elle monta à l'étage et finit sa valise en y fourrant les grimoires et livres qui y manquaient, son journal, des affaires en plus et sa robe de Quidditch qui venait d'être repassée.  
Depuis deux ans, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ; Roxanne était la capitaine et l'une des poursuiveuses, James et Lysander les batteurs, Fred le gardien, Lily et elle-même étaient les deux autres poursuiveuses et Albus l'Attrapeur.  
Elle emballa consciencieusement son Nimbus 3000, puis s'habilla.  
Vu que ça risquait d'être l'une des dernière fois avant un bout de temps où elle n'allait pas être obligée de porter son uniforme, elle enfila sa tenue préférée : un large tee-shirt avec le logo de Paramore, une veste en cuir cloutée et un slim noir avec sa paire de Doc Marteens montantes bordeaux.  
Hermione ne comprenaient absolument pas le gout de sa fille pour le cuir, les clous, les croix et autres signes rock. Encore moins ses chaussures, toutes plus militaires ou compensées les unes que les autres.  
Elle regarda son épaisse chevelure de feu bouclée, et renonça à les lisser comme elle l'avait initialement prévu. Rose se contenta de les coiffer et mit juste du mascara. Le pot de peinture, c'est pas son truc.  
L'adolescente allait sortir, lorsqu'un grattement sous son lit l'en empêcha ; son chat. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sorcière avait mis Wizzy dans sa cage après des efforts que même un match de Quidditch ne lui demandait pas. C'est dingue ce qu'une boule de poil crème toute mimi à l'ordinaire peut devenir complètement enragée quand vous voulez la rentrer dans sa boiboite de transports.  
- ROSE WEASLEY ! SI TU NE VEUX PAS ALLER A POUDLARD EN STOP, TU DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! l'appela son père, depuis l'étage inférieur.  
- J'ARRIVE !  
Elle glissa sur la rambarde de l'escalier et atterrit avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.  
- C'est de la faute de Boule de poil complètement frappée. se défendit-elle. Et même si j'avais raté le Poudlard Express, j'aurais prit la moto de Sirius Black. Papi Arthur a fini de la réparer.  
- Et tu l'aurais conduite ? s'amusa sa mère.  
- Bah oui, James m'a montré comment faire.  
- Plus ça va, plus il fait des bêtises lui. pesta Hermione. Attention Rose, pas question que ton cousin, aussi génial et sympathique qu'il puisse-t-être, t'entraîne dans ses combinaisons foireuses.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite maman, le jour où Rose Weasley aura une retenue n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! ricana Hugo.  
- Allez mauvaise troupe, on y va ! s'exclama Ron en prenant les valises de ses enfants.

Lily se laissait bercer par la radio, sa tête reposant sur la vitre. Elle se forçait à rester éveillée, même si la nuit qu'elle avait passée avait été plus qu'agité. Dès que la jeune fille fermait les paupières, des yeux rouges apparaissaient, une lueur démente dansant dans les iris écarlates. Elle avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit, ça, elle en était sûre. Mais impossible de remettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de se souvenir de ce rêve. Et ça énervait grandement la fille du Survivant.  
- C'est encore loin ? demanda James, pour la centième fois depuis leur départ.  
- C'est dingue qu'un garçon de seize ans puisse avoir la même patience qu'un gamin qui en a six. railla Albus, en envoyant son sms.  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à se donner des coups, bousculant Lily qui se mit à râler.  
- ON SE CALME ! hurla Ginny. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous chamailler quand vous serez au château !  
- Chérie, ne les pousse pas à la violence. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard parce que notre chère fille a encore brisé le nez d'une de ses camarades. ricana Harry en engageant un virage.  
- Mais elle l'avait mérité ! tempêta Lily. Aurora Smith n'est qu'une salo…  
- TETE ! crièrent James et Albus en donnant une tape sur la tête de leur petite soeur.  
Devant les airs perplexes de leurs parents, James expliqua :  
- Quand l'un d'entre nous dit un gros mot, on lui donne une tape sur la tête. C'est pour nous empêcher d'être trop vulgaire !  
- Qui a eut une idée aussi idiote ? demanda Harry.  
- Tatie Audrey. répondit Albus en envoyant encore un message.  
- Evidemment. grogna Ginny, qui ne supportait pas sa belle-soeur.  
- Al, à qui t'envois des messages depuis tout à l'heure ? questionna Lily, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.  
- Ca te regarde ? s'exclama Albus, en tapant encore sur son clavier.  
- Rooooooh, Albus-l'éternel-célibataire a une petite amie ! ricana James en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère.  
Lily sourit. Elle était ravie de voir qu'il avait de la compagnie féminine ; d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris son surnom d"éternel célibataire" ; son frère était beau avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs de jais éternellement ébouriffés, et il avait grandit et pris des muscles durant l'été. Il était la quasi-copie conforme de leur père. Parfois, la jeune sorcière souhaitait ressembler d'avantages à Albus qu'à James, mais le sort avait voulu que le plus vieux et la plus jeune des Potter soit quasiment semblables : même cheveux auburn avec des reflets cuivrés, les même yeux que leur mère et un visage mélangeant les traits de leurs deux parents. James était le seul à porter des lunettes.  
- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste une fille qu'on à rencontré pendant les vacances, c'est une amie quoi ! répondit le plus jeune des Potter, ses joues rougissant plus il se justifiait.  
- La petite blonde BAB ? interrogea James.  
- BAB ? s'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry, curieux.  
- Bonne à baiser. répondirent les trois adolescents en même temps.  
Ils ne tinrent pas compte de la figure scandalisée de leur mère ou de l'air hilare de leur père et continuèrent :  
- Mais non ! Et puis, comment tu peux dire si elle est BAB… s'insurgea Albus.  
- Ne change pas de sujet frangin ; oh non, ne me dit pas que c'est la brunette chaude comme la braise, Angelica, ou un truc dans le genre…  
- Veronica. reprit le sorcier aux yeux verts.  
- Alors c'est elle hein ! Petit cachottier ! s'écria Lily en tapant des mains.  
Albus éteignit son portable et Ginny déclara pendant qu'Harry coupait le moteur :  
- Nous sommes arrivés !

Les Weasley-Granger arrivèrent en face de la plate-forme neuf trois quart.  
Rose passa la première, accompagnée de son père.  
Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ils passèrent à leur tour. Ils furent accueillis par un panache de fumée que la locomotive écarlate crachait sans s'arrêter. A travers cette brume si familière, Hugo distingua sa famille et ses amis : les Delacour-Weasley furent les premiers qu'il reconnut. Il faut dire qu'il était dur de rater deux demi-vélanes aussi belles que sa tante et sa cousine : les cheveux blond dorés de Victoire encadraient son visage si similaire à celui de sa mère, mais en revanche elle avait les yeux bleu de son père Bill, qui se tenait à côté en bavardant avec Georges.  
Ce dernier tenait sa femme, Angelina, serrée contre lui. Il ne vit pas Roxanne, qui était pourtant dure à rater avec ses cheveux frisés qui formait un halo constant autour de son visage. Elle devait être avec avec son petit ami Mark Jordan. Fred quand à lui draguait une bande de Poufsouffle pleine d'hormones qui pouffaient dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Son cousin était un incorrigible séducteur à qui le râteau ne faisait pas peur. Il faut dire que ses yeux et cheveux noirs charbon charmait plus d'une sorcière, sans compter son humour légendaire.  
Lysander et Lorcan Scamender se tenaient à ses côtés, le premier très attentifs à l'attention que ces demoiselles leurs accordaient, le second perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. Sur le plan du physique, la seule choses qui différenciaient les jumeaux était la couleur de leurs yeux : fauves pour Lysander et bleu clair pour Lorcan. Sinon, ils étaient similaires ; même carrure athlétique, cheveux bouclés couleur miel et visage angélique. Au niveau de leurs personnalité en revanche, ils étaient complétement opposés. alors que Lysander était un Gryffondor extraverti, séducteur et sarcastique, Lorcan était un Serdaigle calme (ce qui lui avait vaut d'être le préfet cette année), rêveur et toujours en train de griffonner des esquisses sur ses parchemins.  
Un peu plus loin, il vit son oncle Percy et sa tante Audrey en train d'assommer leurs filles avec de multiples conseils et autre défenses, tout en félicitant leur aînée, Lucy, qui venait d'être nommée préfète de Serdaigle. Elle faisait tout son possible pour les écouter sans broncher, mais ses yeux vert d'eau cherchaient dans la foule quelconque personne à saluer afin d'échapper à ce calvaire. Elle tripotait ses cheveux caramels en jetant des regard un peu partout. Elle attendait visiblement Rose, qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçue.  
Molly, la cadette, s'ennuyait ferme et ne s'en cachait pas. Ses yeux bruns regardaient Louis qui discutaient plus loin avec envie. N'y tenant plus, elle partit dans la direction de son cousin, son carré roux partant dans tous les sens, Louis lui faisant signe de se dépêcher d'avantages.  
Le jeune sorcier ressemblait en tout point à sa soeur aînée, qui avait rejoint Alice Londubat et Teddy.  
Alice était une grande brune plutôt maigre ayant un faible pour les percings, comme le prouvaient ceux qu'elle avait sur la lèvre, l'arcade sourcilière, le nombril, la nuque et la langue. Ses yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un épais trait de khôl noir, tranchant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Teddy semblait de bonne humeur car ses cheveux étaient turquoise, ce qui était bon signe pour le jeune Lupin. Victoire le dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce dont il ne semblait pas remarquer du tout.  
Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, la demi-vélane vouait un amour passionné par Teddy, sans jamais que ce dernier ne se doute de rien. Mais au grand damne de la jolie blonde, elle n'était pas la seule à convoiter les yeux noirs et les bras musclés du Transfomage.  
A côté de sa soeur, Hugo vit Mélodie Londubat, l'une des meilleures amies de sa soeur, écouter la conversation des plus âgés, se balançant sur ses babies jaune poussin. Ce qui faisait la jeune Londubat du lot était son style baby-doll et ses épaisses anglaises châtains et ses yeux vairons : un d'un bleu presque blanc et l'autre d'un noisette chatoyant. Elle tourna son visage et salua Hugo, puis donna un petit coup à sa petite soeur, Frankie, qui semblait stressée.  
Frankie Londubat était la meilleure amie d'Hugo, et il s'approcha d'elle avec un large sourire. La sorcière rougit de tout son visage rond et le salua d'une petite voix, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant démesurément. Elle remit machinalement sa frange châtain avant de lui sourire timidement.  
- Tu as vu les autres ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, Niall est avec sa famille en train de saluer les Potter. Luke est avec eux je crois.  
Hugo y alla et vit son cousin Albus qui discutait avec Mr Finnegan, James qui allait vers Fred et Lily qui courrait dans les bras de de Rose.  
Niall, son deuxième meilleur ami aussi blond que lui était brun, rejoignit le jeune Weasley et ils entamèrent une discussion passionnée sur le nouveau joueur de l'équipe des Canons de Chundley. Luke les rejoint, ravi de les revoir.  
Ils entendirent un cri strident qui leur vrilla les tympans : Sarroise Finnegan fonçait en direction de Lily et Rose, Mélodie et Lucy sur les talons.  
Les cinq filles rentrèrent en collision en même temps, riant aux éclats. Hugo pensait régulièrement que le dicton "les opposés s'attirent" avait été fait pour elle, même vestimentairement parlant : sa soeur et son style grunge rock, Lily qui affectionnait les tenues mêlant BCBG et street, Lucy qui portait du pastel et des coupes sages, Mélodie la baby-doll et Sarroise qui aimait être le centre de l'attention, même dans ses vêtements : elle affectionnait le fluo, les larges tee-shirt lacéré, les mitaines et chaussettes multicolores et elle se teignait régulièrement les cheveux : aujourd'hui, elle avait des mèches vertes qui se perdait dans sa crinière frisée blonde.  
Les filles se séparèrent, et Rose se jeta sur Albus, le serrant de toutes ses forces.  
Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ces deux là passaient leur temps ensemble. N'importe quelle personne qui ne les connaissait pas aurait juré qu'ils étaient soit ensemble (ce qui les faisaient mourir de rire) soit frères et soeurs (ils se considéraient comme tel). Hugo sonda sa soeur et son cousin et vit à quel point ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, ce qui le fit sourire.

Scorpius se massa les tempes en maudissant pour la énième fois ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait ; la seule chose qui l'avait marqué était une clairière éclairée par du feu magique, entourée de sapins secoués par des vents violents. Il avait du se passer quelque chose à cet endroit, mais quoi ? Même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, rien ne jaillissait à part cette drôle de clairière.  
- Mr est sûr qu'il ne veut pas d'un antidote pour son mal de tête ? avait couiné Linty, leur elfe de maison.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, ne te dérange pas pour moi. avait répondu le jeune Malfoy.  
- Oooh, mais Mr ne gêne absolument pas Linty ! Linty vit pour servir la noble famille des Malfoy !  
- Tu es payée, misérable chose. avait grincé Lucius Malfoy. Il ne manquerait plus que nous te gênions !  
- Père ! Je ne vous permet pas d'être aussi impoli envers notre elfe ! avait grondé Drago, pendant qu'Astoria avait rassuré la jeune domestique.  
Scorpius était parti en trombes, saluant juste sa grand-mère et Linty, en oubliant volontairement son agaçant grand-père et ses principes de sang-pur.  
Pendant le trajet, le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son cauchemar ; il faillit laisser sa chouette, Cassiopée, chez lui. Les Malfoy arrivèrent la gare avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Blaise Zabini, sa femme Méloria et leurs deux enfants Cassidy et Zachariah étaient déjà là. Scorpius s'empressa de saluer son parrain et ses deux amis d'enfance. Tous les trois étaient à Serpentard, et s'entendaient très bien avec les trois autres maisons de l'école, à quelques accrocs près ; James Potter et Zach ne se supportaient plus pour une histoire de fille (Le Serpentard était sortit avec celle sur qui le Gryffondor avait des vues), mais sinon tout allait bien. Scorpius était très proche des Maraudeurs, dont il faisait parti : il Albus était son meilleur ami, et il s'entendait très bien avec Rose.  
Ah Rose… Pour une raison qu'il redoutait, son coeur battait un peu plus vite en sa présence. La jolie rousse ne le laissait pas de marbre, ça il s'en était rendu compte quand ce sale veracrasse de MacLuggen avait demandé à la jeune Weasley de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Scorpius avait frisé l'AVC en les voyant déambuler main dans la main dans le village sorcier. Il avait béni Mr Weasley de leur avoir envoyer des Beuglantes qui avaient eut pour effet d'effrayer Josh et ses mains baladeuses de Rosie (son capitale sympathie pour l'Auror avait grimpé en flèche ce jour là). Mais le sorcier blond n'était pas sûr que ce fut de l'amour qu'il ressentait. De l'attirance ? Car ça c'était sûr, Rose Weasley était attirante : ses yeux bleu océan, ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur et de fossettes, sa cascade de boucles d'un roux si foncé, elle était mince sans être cadavérique, grande sans en être immense… Elle était courageuse, certes un peu Miss-je-sais-tout, et le plus important aux yeux de Scorpius : elle ne jugeait pas à cause d'un nom de famille, d'une réputation… C'est la première amie qu'il avait eut en dehors de ceux de sa maison. C'est pour ça qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour elle, se raisonnait-il : il tenait à elle car elle lui était une amie chère, et il ne doutait pas que ce fut pareil du côté de la rousse. Ils étaient amis. Et c'était très bien comme ça.  
Mais alors pourquoi, quand elle était apparue sur le quai, il n'avait pas pu la lâcher du regard ? Les Malfoy et les Zabini se tenaient volontairement en retrait et étaient les plus discrets possible, si bien que Rose n'avait pas vu Scorpius tout de suite. Ses amies et cousines s'étaient d'abord précipitées sur elle, puis ce furent Albus, James, les jumeaux Scamender, Fred, Victoire, Alice, Teddy, et enfin elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Scorp', youhou, allô la lune, ici la terre ! s'était exclamée Cassidy en claquant des doigts sous les yeux de son ami. Je déteste qu'on m'ignore ! Alors regarde-moi ! avait-elle ordonné.  
Cassidy avait un peu de sang de sirène dans le sang, ce qui expliquait qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'écouter quand elle le demandait. Scorpius tourna la tête en grognant et regarda son amie droit dans ses yeux verts. Ils tinrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que Cassidy éclate de rire en faisant voler ses boucles noires.  
- Je me demande ce qui peut retenir autant ton attention chez nos Gryffondor préférés. demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
La jeune Zabini avait tourné la tête et avait vu celle que son blondinet d'ami se retenait de dévorer du regard.  
- Hum, hum, Rose Weaslette hein ? ricana-t-elle.  
- C'est juste une amie. répondit distraitement Malfoy.  
Rose s'avança vers lui, et une fois arrivée assez prêt elle le prit dans ses bras et s'écria :  
- Scorp' ! Je suis TROP contente de te revoir !  
Il la serra doucement et elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, les siennes rosies par l'excitation de toutes ces retrouvailles. Elle salua Cassidy et Zach, leur demanda s'ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances, puis elle se tourna vers les Malfoy et leur serra la main, puis échangea quelques banalités, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria dit d'une voix pleine de malice :  
- D'ailleurs, merci pour la lettre pour Scorpius ; elle nous a beaucoup plue !  
- Et nous a sauvé la mise ! renchérit Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Rose les regarda avec incompréhension, puis Scorpius lui expliqua, se retenant de rire :  
- Nous l'avons reçu lors d'un diner avec mes grands-parents, où mon cher papi me barbait à coup de "ce n'est pas bien de traîner avec des Gryffondor, et blablabla", et la lettre est arrivée, je l'ai ouverte et grâce à ton sort, tout le contenu a été lu à voix haute, nous faisant avoir une crise de rire devant l'air indigné de Lucius. Refaites-ça quand vous voulez, les lettres Potter-Weasley sont les bienvenues !  
- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait arriver dans ces conditions ! rougit la rousse.  
- Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes ! ria Drago. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu père aussi énervé, ça valait le détour.  
L'anniversaire de Scorpius étant au mois d'aout, Albus et Rose avait pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de recevoir quelque chose de spécial, alors ils avaient enchantés une lettre pour qu'elle lise à voix haute son contenu avec les voix de ceux qui l'avaient rédigée. Mais tous les Potter-Weasley les avaient interrompus durant la rédaction, donc la missive magique était pleine de réflexions, de blagues ponctuées de joyeux anniversaires et de rire, accompagnés de photos que Lucy et Hugo avaient prises durant les vacances.  
Scorpius avait été tellement touché par le cadeau de ses amis qu'il avait gardé le sourire aux lèvres pendant deux semaines.  
Rose eut un sourire gêné, puis s'exclama en voyant l'heure :  
- Zut ! Le train ne va pas tarder à démarrer ! Si je ne dis pas au revoir maintenant, papa me boudera au moins jusqu'à Pâques ! Au revoir !  
Et la rousse s'élança en direction de sa famille, faisant un signe d'adieu aux Malfoy.  
Scorpius la suivit du regard en souriant franchement. Astoria et Cassidy se regardèrent, amusées ; le jeune Malfoy les remarqua pouffer et leva les yeux au ciel, salua sa famille et monta dans le Poudlard Express.


	2. Réunion et Commémoration

- Rose, n'oublie pas que pour ta fonction de Médicomage, il faut avoir un O en potion ! Alors TRAVAILLE. recommanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je sais maman, JE SAIS. Mais c'est une matière dure et Shadow me hait !  
- Rose Weasley, ton prof de potions pourrait être le dernier des veracrasses, ça ne changerait RIEN : tu dois avoir minimum un E dans cette matière pour t'en sortir !  
- Mais on ne te met pas la pression hein ! rigola Ron. Si tu as un P, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en briseuse de sorts chez Gringotts !  
Hermione foudroya son mari du regard et se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :  
- Hugo, fais attention pendant les cours d'Hagrid. Même si c'est un très bon professeur, Ron enfin arrête de rire, oui donc ne te mets pas en danger pour rien, juste pour montrer que tu es courageux ou pour impressionner je-ne-sais-qui.  
Le jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. Ron serra brièvement son fils qui alla saluer ses oncles et tantes et soupira en posant sa main sur la tête de sa plus si petite fille.  
- Rosie, tu es intelligente mais tu as hérité de ma flemme donc tu sais quand il faut s'amuser et réviser. Mais cette année est vraiment capitale, je ne veux pas que tu choisisses un métier par défaut, alors travaille, mais…  
- Pas trop. compléta la sorcière rousse. Sinon je vais avoir la tête tellement farcie que je vais être nulle au Quidditch, et Roxy ne me le pardonnera pas !  
- D'ailleurs elle est où hein ? Si elle est encore avec l'autre là, ça va mal aller. s'exclama Georges, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Je te signale que tu parles de mon fils là ! rétorqua Lee Jordan en serrant Rebecca.  
- S'il avait su tenir sa langue éloignée de celle de MA fille, j'aurais fais un effort. Tu verras quand Bex passera plus de temps dans les bras d'un autre homme que toi. siffla le père qui en avait marre.  
- Si tu crois que c'est pas déjà fait ! s'esclaffa Rebecca en faisant voler ses boucles platine.  
Son père la regarda, ses yeux aussi sombre que ceux de sa fille écarquillés.  
La jeune Jordan lui déposa un bisou sur le front, fit un clin d'oeil à sa mère et monta dans le train avec une démarche chaloupée.  
Lily fit un dernier câlin à son père, serra sa mère aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, et les regarda tous les deux. Elle était si fière d'être une Potter !  
- Monte Lils, ne va pas manquer le train. lui dit Harry en replaçant une de ses mèches auburn.  
Elle leur sourit et monta à la suite de Rose qui essayait de cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
La jeune Potter vit que Lucy en faisait de même, et même Sarroise semblait déterminée à ne pas quitter son père.  
Même si cela faisait des années qu'elles prenaient le Poudlard Express et quittaient leurs familles, ça leur faisait toujours quelque chose.  
La seule qui ne semblait pas touchée par la mélancolie ambiante était Mélodie ; Neville étant professeur à Poudlard, ce n'était qu'un demi au revoir à sa famille. Parfois, Rose l'enviait de pouvoir son père aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait ; mais elle était aussi consciente que la situation des Londubat n'était pas des plus aisée. Hannah devait se passer de son mari la plus grande partie de l'année, et Neville devait veiller à être intransigeant avec ses trois filles, elles ne devaient bénéficier d'aucun favoritisme et être considérées comme de simples élèves.  
Elle sentit quelqu'un qui la poussait et reconnu James, qui la souleva un peu.  
Rose sourit et avança, tout en laissant son cousin l'enlacer.  
Les Weasley-Potter étaient plus que des cousins, ils étaient frères et soeurs ; les filles passaient quasiment la moitié de leur voyage dans les bras d'un des trois garçons, même si Hugo était un peu moins câlin que ses deux cousins.  
Certaines personnes étaient mal à l'aise devant l'effusion de tendresse qu'ils faisaient par fois. D'autres (en particulier les ex de James) trouvaient ça malsain.  
Eux, ils trouvaient ça naturel. Un peu d'affection dans ce monde, était-ce si dur à supporter ?  
Les Maraudeurs n'y faisaient presque plus attention, par contre pour les autres élèves de Poudlard c'était un peu plus compliqué ; il n'était pas rare de les entendre murmurer après que Lily ait embrassé Hugo sur la joue entre deux cours, ou que Rose se soit servi d'Albus comme d'une chaise. Des rumeurs partaient dans tous les sens, mais les Potter-Weasley s'en fichait comme de leur premier chaudron.

Ils se trouvèrent un wagon quasiment vide, et les jumelles Dubois leurs tombèrent dessus. Rose les connaissait rapidement, elles étaient surtout amies avec les plus âgés de sa famille vu qu'elles étaient en dernière année. Elles étaient tellement semblables que même leurs parents, Olivier Dubois (qui avait remplacé Mme Bibine) et Alicia Spinnet les confondaient. Afin de les différencier plus facilement, Leven s'était teint les cheveux en roux clair et Nina avait éclairci sa crinière blonde. Sinon, elles étaient des copies conformes. Mais comme les Scamender, elles étaient dans des maisons différentes : la rousse à Poufsouffle et la blonde à Serdaigle.  
- Salut ! commença Leven.  
- Ca va ? completa Nina.  
James était toujours amusé par la capacité des jumeaux à finir les phrases de l'un ou de l'autre.  
- Oui, et vous ? répondit Rose.  
- Très bien. dit Nina.  
- On est ravies… poursuivit Leven  
- De retourner à Poudlard et de voir papa, même si…  
- C'est notre dernière année…  
- Avec les ASPIC en plus !  
- Je compatis, j'ai les BUSE ! soupira la jeune Weasley.  
- Rose, tu es brillante…  
- Tu vas passer les épreuves haut la main…  
- Ca ne fait aucun doute, et tu auras…  
- Des O dans toutes les matières ! s'exclamèrent-elles en coeur.  
- Oh ! Levvie, tu ne dois pas aller dans la wagon des préfets ? demanda James, désireux de se débarrasser des deux filles afin de pouvoir s'installer dans son compartiment.  
- Oh oui c'est vrai ! En plus je suis préfète-en-chef cette année ! s'écria la rousse.  
- Il n'avait vraiment personne d'autre à Poufsouffle hein ! la taquina sa jumelle.  
Leven lui tira la langue et partit. Nina fit un dernier signe au deux cousins et alla dans le compartiment où se trouvaient des Serdaigle.  
James et Rose allèrent là où Lily, Fred, Mélodie, Lucy, Lysander, Albus et Lorcan se trouvaient.  
Tout ce beau monde était joyeusement entassé sur les banquettes, Lily sur Albus et Lucy sur Fred, qui était coincé entre la vitre et Lysander.  
En face, Mélodie et Lorcan qui se serrèrent en voyant Rose et James. Ce dernier s'installa avec un soupir d'aise et sa cousine s'affala sur lui, laissant sa tête partir en arrière.  
Même si les discussions et les rires fusaient de toute part, la sorcière rousse commença à s'endormir, épuisée par la nuit agitée qu'elle avait passée. Elle était si bien, dans les bras chaud de James, entourées de ses amis… Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment.  
C'était Keith Dubois, meilleur ami de Fred et un des préfet de Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée, laissant deviner les abdos et tablettes de chocolat qu'un entraînement assidu au Quidditch avait sculpté. C'était sûrement l'un des plus beau garçons de Poudlard, avec James, Zach Zabini et les Scamender bien sûr. Ses cheveux caramel éternellement en bataille, et ses yeux d'un noisette chatoyant avaient fait tourné la tête de plus d'une sorcière.  
- Rose, Lucy, Al, Lorcan, la réunion des préfets va commencer, vous devez aller au compartiment qui nous est réservé. s'exclama Keith, avec un sourire charmeur.  
Albus se leva, faisant raller Lily qui avait "enfin trouvé une position confortable". Elle se consola bien vite en allant des les bras de son frère aîné.  
Les cinq sorciers remontèrent le train. Dubois passa régulièrement dans des compartiments afin d'interpeller les préfets qui avaient oublier la réunion.  
Les vingt-quatre adolescents se trouvèrent donc dans le wagon réservé à leurs fonctions. Lucy se plaça avec son homologue, un garçon dont Rose avait vaguement entendu parler : John Layers. Lorcan alla à côté de Victoire, qui semblait diriger l'assemblée.  
Scorpius et Cassidy se tenaient à côté de Zach, qui était visiblement en train de draguer ouvertement Leven, qui pouffait sans s'en cacher sous les sourire amusés de Mark Jordan, son partenaire de Poufsouffle.  
Teddy parlait à voix basse avec Beth Bones-Clarkson, son homologue timide mais très gentille, un peu ronde avec de beaux cheveux chocolat. Le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard Elijah Goyle, un garçon énorme et très grand, redoutable batteur avec un visage bossu et un mono-sourcil était volontairement à l'écart avec Clarisse Parkinson-Skeeter, une grande fille maigrichonne hautaine au long nez.  
Julvett MacMillan, une jolie Poufsouffle que Rose connaissait bien vu qu'elles étaient ensemble en Etude des Moldus lui fit un petit signe de la main et rougit légèrement en voyant Albus.  
Les deux cousins s'installèrent à côté de Keith, qui fit un clin d'oeil à Rose.  
Teddy se décala afin d'être à côté de la jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle adorait Teddy, qu'elle considérait presque comme un frère ; il était toujours là pour elle, lui donnant de bons conseils, la motivant et la rassurant quand elle doutait d'elle.  
- Bonjour à tous. commença Victoire.  
Le silence se fit instantanément dans le wagon. La vélane remit ses cheveux en place avec un gracieux mouvement de tête, et ses yeux bleu glacé balayèrent l'assemblée. Sans le faire exprès, la préfète utilisait son charme de vélane quasiment constamment, faisant d'elle le centre de l'attention. Mais ça ne la gênait nullement, encore moins à cet instant car elle continua d'une voix captivante :  
- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés pendant les vacances, car cette année nous n'allons pas chaumer ; vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la Commémoration des Trois Sorciers ?  
Ils hochèrent tous gravement la tête. Après la mort de Cedric Diggory, le Ministère avait interdit que le Tournoi recommence. Alors, ils avaient mis en place une cérémonie commémorative qui se tenait tous les quatre ans dans diverses pays. Mais il semblait que cette année, ce soit un peu différent ; vu que quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard avait un parent travaillant dans le Ministère, ils savaient tous que quelque chose d'important se préparait. Rose et Hugo qui s'étaient amusés à espionner leurs parents pendant leurs vacances avaient noté que le mot "compétition" était revenu très souvent dans les discussions d'Hermione et Ron.  
- Les Premier Ministres de plusieurs pays se sont mis d'accord pour changer la Commémoration ; en effet, ce ne sera plus une simple cérémonie, mais une compétition.  
Victoire laissa volontairement un temps pour laisser les sorciers comprendre l'information.  
- Mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais une compétition amicale entre cinq écoles ; il y aura neufs épreuves en tout : sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potions, histoire de la magie, soin aux créatures magiques, étude des runes, divination et herbologie. Pour chaque épreuve, les écoles auront deux champions : un entre la deuxième et la quatrième année, l'autre entre la cinquième et la septième année. expliqua la vélane. Et ça va se passer en partie à Poudlard !  
- Comment allons-nous faire pour sélectionner les champions ? demanda Elijah.  
- Quelles écoles vont participer ? s'exclama Rose.  
- Ca va nous rajouter des heures de cours ? questionna nerveusement Julvett.  
- On va aller dans d'autres écoles ? s'écria Leven.  
- Et comment on va organiser tout ça ? râla Mark.  
- Les matchs de Quidditch vont être annulés ? s'inquiéta Cassidy.  
- Un à la fois ! ordonna Victoire.  
Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le wagon.  
La Serdaigle soupira, et pointa le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard et répondit :  
- Un jury fera passer des épreuves aux potentiels futurs champions. On ne peut se présenter que dans une seule catégorie, et pour les sortilèges et les défenses contre les forces du mal il y aura deux champions qui travailleront en binôme.  
Elijah hocha le tête, pensif.  
- Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang vont participer bien sûr, mais il y aura aussi Thrill Hill, l'école dans le nord des Etats-Unis, et Zakurachann, l'académie asiatique. continua la préfète en désignant sa cousine.  
Elle se tourna vers Julvett et lui dit :  
- Normalement, non on aura pas d'heures en plus. Mais sachez que ça rapporte des points pour ceux qui passent leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC.  
Là, ça les intéressait grandement.  
- Et vu qu'il y a une épreuve de Quidditch, les matchs sont maintenus mais nous jouerons également contre les autres écoles.  
Tous les joueurs de Quidditch se détendirent.  
- Et tout est organisé, nous devons juste faire la visite de Poudlard aux autres écoles. J'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de faire les tandems.  
La sorcière blonde sortit un parchemin de sa poche et déclara :  
- Rose et moi, nous ferons la visite pour les élèves de Beauxbatons car nous parlons toutes les deux français.  
La rousse masqua son mécontentement du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle fusilla quand même sa cousine du regard, ce qui n'échappa ni à Lucy, ni à Albus.  
Qui disait Beauxbatons signifiait Dominique, leur cousine qui était partie en France. Rose et elle se détestaient depuis toujours ; elles étaient radicalement opposé : Dom était précieuse, superficielle et hautaine, alors que Rose était travailleuse, sarcastique et amicale. La seule chose qu'elles partageaient était leur nom de famille.  
- Mark et Lucy, vous vous occupez de Thrill Hill, Scorpius et Teddy vous prenez Durmstrang, et enfin Zakurachann sera pris en charge par Mely et Julvett. Mely, tu parles bien chinois ? Et Julvett, tu apprends le japonais c'est ça ?  
Une fille que Rose n'avait pas remarquée hocha la tête. Elle était eurasienne, et ses yeux bleu perçants troublèrent la rousse.  
- C'est Mely Chang. lui souffla Albus.  
- La fille de Cho Chang ? s'étonna l'adolescente.  
- Oui, sa mère est seule, elle a pris son nom de famille. expliqua son cousin. Elle est en sixième année à Serpentard.

Le reste de la réunion porta sur les rondes (le planning leur serait fourni le lendemain), les délégations des autres sorciers (qui arriveraient le soir même) et les visites qui se dérouleraient le lendemain. La journée de cours était donc reportée, laissant le temps aux élèves de s'inscrire aux sélections des champions. Pour s'inscrire, il fallait l'autorisation de la directrice, de son directeur de maison et du professeur de la matière concernée. Ensuite, il fallait que les notes dans la matière choisie soit supérieur à E.  
Les préfets n'eurent pas le temps de retourner à leur compartiment, le train commençait déjà à ralentir. Ils enfilèrent donc leur robes en quatrième vitesse, et mirent bien en évidence leurs insignes. Rose, Lucy et Albus allèrent chercher leurs valises et les déposèrent dans les calèches des Sombrals, puis appelèrent les première années.  
- Bonjour ! s'exclama une voix bien connue dans leurs dos.  
- Bonjour Hagrid ! s'exclamèrent les trois cousins, ravis de revoir leur vieil ami.  
- Vous êtes au courant pour… L'évènement ? demanda le demi-géant avec précaution.  
Vu qu'il avait enchaîné gaffe sur gaffe avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur faisant régulièrement des confidences qu'il n'aurait pas du, il se méfiait maintenant.  
- De quel évènement ? feignit Albus.  
- Vous nous avez trop dit ! le taquina Rose.  
- Je sais que vous êtes au courant ! leur répondit Hagrid. Vous êtes préfets après tout !  
Les trois adolescents rirent.  
- Vous voulez vous présenter à une épreuve en particulier ? leur demanda leur vieil ami.  
- J'aimerai beaucoup essayer pour les potions, répondit Albus, mais vu que je ne suis qu'en 5ème année, j'ai un désavantage face aux dernière année qui veulent se présenter…  
- Je t'en prie Al, s'écria Rose, tu es le meilleur depuis qu'on est en première année, tu as toujours eut des O et dois-je te rappeler que pendant les vacances, tu t'amuses à faire celles qu'il y a dans les manuels de Teddy ?  
- Tu es mal placée pour me parler de ça Rosie ; rappelle-moi qui maîtrisait le sort d'Attraction au milieu de la troisième année ? ricana son cousin.  
- Je veux juste prendre de l'avance ! se défendit la rousse. C'est pas comme si j'apprenais toutes les dates des révolutions des Gobelins "juste pour voir" hein !  
- Hé ! s'écria Lucy, pour qui la réflexion était destinée. J'aime l'Histoire, où est le problème ?  
Hagrid ria de bon coeur et s'exclama :  
- Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé trois champions ! Bonjour Louis, bonjour Molly !  
Les deux enfants le saluèrent joyeusement, pendant que les autres premières années se regroupaient, impressionnés par la taille du demi-géant.


	3. Répartition et Canons

Chapitre 3 : Répartition et Canons  
Poudlard était illuminé, impressionnant, magnifique. Les premières années en eurent le souffle coupé, pendant que les autres élèves sentaient une euphorie leur monter à la tête ; ils étaient de retour chez eux.  
McGonagall les regardaient arriver, une légère mélancolie l'envahissant. A chaque rentrée, c'était la même chose : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux années avant la Guerre. Du temps où c'était Dumbledore qui dirigeait l'école, et elle n'était que l'adjointe. Du temps où Harry Potter n'était qu'un apprenti sorcier ayant le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle génération d'élèves qui lui faisaient face ; les enfants des "Combattants", ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard. La directrice eut un sourire, puis s'exclama d'une voix forte :  
- En rang deux par deux ! Pas de mélange de tables ce soir, vous retournez tous dans vos maisons respectives ! Dépêchons !  
Les élèves suivirent McGonagall dans la Grande Salle, bavardant joyeusement et saluant les fantômes et les tableaux.  
Ils se répartirent par maisons, et firent le silence sous l'ordre de leur directrice.  
Neville Londubat entra, les premières années à sa suite, émerveillés par la salle. Ils étaient tous nerveux et regardaient les autres élèves avec appréhension.  
Le Choixpeau fut sorti, et entama sa chanson. Rose l'écouta sans trop y prêter attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il entame un couplet qui fit cracher son jus de citrouille à Lily, fronça les sourcils d'Albus et fit bruyamment tousser Mélodie. Les paroles les frappèrent comme un uppercut :  
Méfiez-vous de vos rêves,  
Ils peuvent dévoiler des messages,  
Si vous voulez que se poursuive la trêve,  
Sortez votre tête des nuages,  
J'appelle les courageux,  
Les sages, les malins, les loyaux,  
A voir plus loin que les yeux,  
La clairière, le rire et les mots !

Un silence s'abattit sur la grande salle. Les professeurs se regardèrent, étonnés. Neville restaura le calme, et la répartition commença.  
Après Jules Wallpigy, répartie à Serdaigle, ce fût au tour de Molly, qui s'avança, son visage rond plissé sous l'inquiétude. Le Choixpeau se plaça sur sa tête, et s'exclama :  
- Tiens, encore une Weasley ? Je crois que vous êtes le nom que j'ai vu le plus, même les Black ne vous battent pas !  
La petite rousse sourit, mais sa boule à la gorge ne partait toujours pas.  
- Je vois un grand courage, une soif d'apprendre et d'faire tes preuves… S'rais-tu ambitieuse ? Oui, oui… Hm, je vois aussi de la loyauté sans faille, une travailleuse acharnée… Où vais-je te mettre ? Avec ta soeur ? Ou tes cousins ? Non, je te vois plutôt à… POUFSOUFFLE !  
La tablée jaune et noir applaudit à tout rompre, pendant que Molly s'avança vers sa maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les Weasley-Potter montrèrent aussi leur joie en ovationnant la cadette, et Lucy fit un clin d'oeil à sa petite soeur. Même si elle aurait adoré l'avoir à Serdaigle avec elle, ou entourée de leurs cousins à Gryffondor, elle était contente de la savoir à Poufsouffle. Ca lui allait parfaitement.  
Louis s'avança, un peu tremblant. L'entité magique fut placée sur sa tête, et ils déclara :  
- Hum, tu as une tête bien faîte, mais tu es un peu feignant… Tu sais tirer profit de ta situation de cadet pas vrai ? Un peu manipulateur sur les bords donc… Et serait-ce de l'ambition que j'aperçois la ? Tu as un penchant pour les farces il me semble, et tu es malin… Ma foi, tu sera parfait chez les… SERPENTARD !  
Victoire écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un juron en français. Son petit frère à Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Elle s'en était doutée ; Louis était manipulateur, c'était indéniable ; et son ambition en faisait un parfait Serpentard. Mais quand même ! Il aurait pu contester ! Albus, Lily et Rose l'avait bien fait à l'époque ! Le premier aurait pu être à Poufsouffle, mais il avait préféré la maison rouge et or, à l'instar de sa soeur, qui elle avait été tiraillée entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le cas le plus intéressant avait été Rose ; à la fois loyale et amicale, mais aussi débordante de courage et d'envie de justice, sans oublier son amour pour les études (qui avait un peu péri au fil des années) et sa soif de savoir faisait d'elle une potentielle Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Le choixpeau avait mis un quart d'heure pour délibérer, entraînant la perplexité pour tout le monde. Mais l'entité parlante avait reconnu que la flamboyante rouquine aurait plus sa place chez les Gryffondor, car elle n'avait presque peur de rien. Presque.

Pour Victoire, ça avait été un peu particulier ; elle avait passé trois ans à Beauxbâtons avant de repartir, pour des raisons d'insolence ; elle avait des altercations parfois dures avec des élèves et des professeurs. Le problème de la prestigieuse école française, aux yeux de la belle vélane, était la superficialité des élèves. Même sa mère, Fleur, qui avait pourtant été une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération, avait reconnu que l'ambiance française était bien moins sympathique que celle de Poudlard. Bill, qui secrètement n'attendait que ça, avait envoyé sa fille dans son école adorée et Victoire était devenue une Serdaigle accomplie, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis d'enfance.  
C'est pour ça que les Weasley-Delacour avaient été étonnés quand Dominique avait dit préférer Beauxbatons à Poudlard. Plus choquant, elle s'y plaisait vraiment et était devenue la "princesse" de l'école, son charme de vélane devant beaucoup aider. Elle était devenue odieuse, précieuse et se disputait constamment avec ses parents ; la soeur de Victoire reprochait à leur mère d'avoir quitter le luxe et le chic français pour leur vie "minable" en Angleterre. Ensuite, elle disait à leur père qu'il ne se démenait pas assez pour sa famille, que s'il les aimait vraiment, il gagnerait plus et leur offrirait une vie "digne de ce nom". Et Dominique avait demander à ce qu'on lui retire le nom de Weasley et qu'elle prenne celui de Delacour.  
Fleur n'avait jamais, au grand jamais porté la main sur un de ses enfants. Mais ce jour là, elle ne s'en est pas privée ; elle avait donné une paire de claque mémorable à sa fille cadette, lui crachant à la figure des paroles qui avaient marquées Victoire :  
- Pauvre idiote ! J'ai choisi ma vie, celle avec l'homme que j'aime. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant les choix que j'ai fait, à part un ; t'avoir envoyée à Beauxbatons ! Te rend tu compte, Dominique, à quel point tu es stupide ? Gâtée ? Chanceuse ? Aimée ? Des enfants donneraient tout pour avoir ta vie, la moitié de ton école chérie, j'en suis certaine ! S'il t'en faut tellement plus, va épouser un homme riche et fous le camp ! Je ne vais pas te retenir !  
Dominique, choquée par les paroles de sa mère, n'avait rien pu dire.  
- Dominique, j'ai parfois honte que tu sois ma fille quand je vois ce que tu es devenue. Si tu ne l'étais pas, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais foutue dehors. avait déclaré Bill, plein de froideur.  
Jamais l'adolescente n'avait autant pleuré. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais excusés. Depuis, elle avait un peu changé. Plus mature, moins capricieuse. Mais c'était toujours Dominique.

Léonie Nott secoua son amie vélane plongée dans ses pensées :  
- Ca va être le discours de MacGo Vic'. Parait qu'elle a des choses importantes à nous dire.  
Victoire revint sur Terre et sourit à la pétillante brune.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle et la directrice se plaça au centre de l'estrade des professeurs et commença son discours avec son accent écossais qui lui était si propre :  
- Je vous souhaite de nouveau la bienvenue, chers élèves. J'espère que le château vous a manqué, même si ceux qui passent leurs ASPIC et leurs BUSE vont très vite déchanter.  
Des rires nerveux parcoururent les sorciers, et les élèves concernés soupirèrent en concert.  
- D'autant plus que cette année va être particulière. poursuivit McGonagall. Comme vous le savez, la Commémoration des Trois Sorciers se déroule cette année ; mais les Ministères de plusieurs pays se sont mis d'accord pour changer un peu, et revenir à une compétition, avec beaucoup moins de risques qu'auparavant. Désormais, ce n'est plus la Commémoration, mais le Tournoi International de Magie pour Apprentis Sorciers, autrement dit le TIMAS !  
Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, et la directrice du réclamer le silence à plusieurs reprise afin de continuer :  
- Il y aura neuf épreuves, pour toutes les matières enseignées, sauf Arithmancie et Etude des Moldus. Il y aura en parallèle un tournoi de Quidditch, à la fois entre les quatre maisons et les autres écoles.  
Pour chaque épreuve, nous pourrons présenter deux champions ; un élève entre la deuxième et la quatrième année, et un autre entre la cinquième et le septième année, sauf pour l'épreuve de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où ce sera un binôme composé d'un garçon et d'une fille.  
Pour vous présenter, il vous faudra mon accord, celui de votre directeur de maison et celui du professeur de la matière concernée ; il faut avoir une moyenne supérieure à E, et un comportement irréprochable. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez honte à Poudlard !  
En disant ces dernières phrases, la sorcière écossaise s'était tournée vers la table des Gryffondor, où James jouait innocemment avec sa fourchette pendant que Lysander faisait de grands sourires à toute l'assistance. Fred s'exclama, avec le plus de sérieux possible :  
- Je ne vois pas DU TOUT qui cela peut bien concerner. Nous sommes des anges.  
- Tout à fait. appuya Keith, qui avait néanmoins du mal à cacher son rire.  
MacGonnagal reprit, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux :  
- Le TIMAS est certes une compétition, mais aussi une occasion pour vous de découvrir de nouvelles personnes avec qui vous avez des points communs ; c'est avant tout une aventure humaine qui doit vous ouvrir l'esprit, faire naître une compétition amicale basée sur le respect, l'entraide et la bonne entente. Il vous est donc interdit d'être désagréable avec les autres élèves, et d'attiser des discordes entre vous. Nous avons besoin d'être uni ; rappelez-vous que ce Tournoi est avant tout une commémoration en souvenir d'évènements douloureux, mais néanmoins important pour notre histoire. Mais assez parlé, les délégations sont arrivées !  
Rusard ouvrit les portes en grand et des claquements de talons résonnèrent, suivis de bruissement d'étoffes et de discrets chuchotements.  
C'est alors qu'une grande femme qui devait facilement faire la taille d'Hagrid entra, moulée dans une robe de velours pourpre, une longue écharpe en velours autour de son cou. Elle était suivie par une magnifique blonde (de taille normale cette fois-ci) qui sembla familière à Rose et d'à peu près huit élèves en uniforme gris et bleu ciel, la plus part semblant avoir entre douze et quatorze ans.  
Trois filles arrivèrent à leur tour, et la mâchoire de Rose se contracta lorsqu'elle aperçu les longs cheveux blond vénitien de Dominique. Leur deux regards, l'un bleu gris et l'autre océan se croisèrent et la vélane eut un sourire moqueur, puis comme sa soeur, elle fit un gracieux mouvement de tête (ce qui n'était pas forcément évident avec son petit chapeau).  
Dominique était entourée d'une blonde pulpeuse aux yeux tellement cerclés de noir qu'un myope aurait pu la prendre pour un panda et d'une mince brunette qui avait la même moue boudeuse que les mannequins blasées sur les défilés.  
- Minerva ! Queleuh plaisireuh de vous revoireuh ! s'exclama la géante avec l'accent le plus français que les Weasley-Potter avaient jamais entendu.  
- Olympes, le plaisir est partagé. répondit McGonagall.  
- Laissez-moi vous présenter notreuh professeureuh de sorts qui a tenu à accompagner nos élèveuh, Gabrielleuh Delacour !  
- Enchantée. répondit la soeur de Fleur en envoyant un sourire charmeur à l'assistance.  
Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, et elle fit un petit signe à Victoire et Louis.  
- Je vous en prie, reprit la Directrice, installez vous ! Vos élèves sont libres d'aller sur n'importe quelle table !  
Dominique se tourna vers les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient et leur murmura quelque chose qui les fit pouffer de rire; puis elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.  
- Hey ! salua-t-elle joyeusement. Comment vont mes lions de cousins ?  
- Bien, c'est cool de te voir Dom ! lui répondit James.  
- Et oui, dès que j'ai su qu'on pouvait aller à Poudlard, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ; on se voit si peu ! Et en plus, on sèche des cours !  
- Chanceuse ! Pourquoi quand un truc se passe, il faut toujours que ça soit à Poudlard et du coup on ne bouge pas et on ne rate aucune heure ? râla Fred.  
- T'inquiète Freddy, il n'y a qu'une partie du tournoi qui va se passer ici ; si t'es retenu pour une épreuve, tu vas sécher tes heures ! le consola Keith avec un sourire.  
- Mais comment cela se fait que tu sois aussi au courant, darling ? s'exclama la vélane en usant imperceptiblement son charme.  
Dubois la regarda étrangement, avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :  
- Heu… Je suis préfet ?  
- C'est donc toi qui va me faire la visite ? demanda-t-elle en battant langoureusement des cils.  
- Et non Domi, c'est Rose et Victoire qui vont faire visiter notre château à Beauxbatons ! la coupa Albus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Ah. C'est Rosie-jolie qui va s'occuper de nous ? Quelle chaaaaaance. ricana Dominique.  
Avant que Rose ait le temps de faire une réplique cinglante, elle fut interrompu par un petit boum suivit de jurons français.  
Les portes de la Grande salle se rouvrirent et deux garçons, tout deux de Beauxbatons à en juger par leurs uniformes, entrèrent en haletant. L'un était blond et très bronzé, tellement musclé que son uniforme tirait de toute part. L'autre était brun, la peau nettement plus blanche et moins musclé, sans être un gringalet pour autant.  
- Ah ! Gaspard, Maël, on attendait plus que vous ! s'exclama Gabrielle.  
- On a eu un peu de mal pour garer les pégases ! expliqua le blond avec un grand sourire.  
- Vous avez essayer le whiskyeuh ? demanda Mme Maxime.  
- On a du y aller au cognac madame, ils étaient vraiment de mauvais poil. Heu, plume pardon. déclara le brun.

- Ils donnent du whisky aux pégases ? chuchota Lily. Ma parole, ils sont complétement frappés ces français. Désolée Dom.  
- C'est le seul moyen de les faire dormir. expliqua la vélane en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a que quand ils sont saoul qu'ils ne bougent pas. Maël, Gaspard, par ici !  
Les deux français arrivèrent et toutes les filles de la table de Gryffondor durent se retenir de baver. De loin, les deux garçons semblaient normaux. Mais en réalité, c'était des bombes anatomiques ; si Apollon avait eut des enfants, c'est à ça qu'ils auraient ressemblés ;  
Maël, qui devait donc être le blond, avait un visage angélique, des traits parfaits et un sourire digne d'une pub Freedent. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu à couper le souffle, et sa peau semblait être illuminée d'elle même. Les mannequins d'Abercombie pouvaient aller se rhabiller.  
Gaspard était lui aussi magnifique ; ses yeux clairs étaient soulignés par de longs cils noirs qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle fille aimant faire papilloner ses yeux. Son visage était lui aussi parfait, et ses cheveux aussi noir que du charbon étaient habilement décoiffés lui donnait un air rebelle, souligné par son uniforme négligemment boutonné. Il portait une chevalière ornée d'une tête de mort sur son majeur.  
- Laissez-moi vous présenter Maël et Gaspard Leroy. les présenta Dominique.  
- Merci Nikky, mais on a une langue, on peut se présenter tout seul. railla Gaspard.  
- Je sais que t'en a une et je sais même ce que t'en a fait. répondit la vélane.  
- D'où tu sais ? Jamais je n'irais me frotter à toi, même si j'y étais contraints par la torture. répliqua le brun avec une fureur contrôlée qui doucha toute les filles de l'assistance, sauf Rose, qui s'amusait grandement.  
Il semblerait que l'irrésistible Dominique ne fasse pas craquer tous les garçons, et il y avait un spécimen très intéressant devant elle.  
- Wow frangin, t'y vas pas un peu fort ? s'exclama Maël.  
- Non. Jamais je ne sortirai avec une vélane. Mais toi ça ne te gêne pas, tu t'en es déjà fait une…  
Le blond haussa les épaules, et dit avec un sourire charmeur :  
- En tout cas, mêmes si elles ne sont pas vélanes, les jeunes filles devant nous n'en reste pas moins charmantes !  
Des gloussements hystériques accueillirent la remarque.  
Maël, sans qu'il en ait conscience, venait de se placer dans le top trois des garçons de Poudlard établi par Sasha Brown-Pipper, une Gryffondor de 4ème année.  
- Aurait-il, parmi cette amas de beauté, des membres de la famille Weasley ? demanda le français, avec un petit accent craquant.  
- Ouaip. répondit Roxanne, qui semblait insensible au charme des deux garçons.  
Elle indiqua du doigt ses cousins et son frère, puis expliqua qu'il y avait d'autres Weasley-Potter dans d'autres maisons.  
- Et dans quelle maison est Victoire ?  
- Serdaigle. répondit Albus. La table avec les gens en bleu et bronze.  
Maël hocha la tête, fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla comme un mannequin Calvin Klein défilait sur un podium. Une montagne de chuchotements accompagnèrent son départ, et des rires pleins d'hormones remplirent rapidement la table rouge et or.  
- Bon, je vous laisse moi, ciao les cousins ! s'exclama Dominique. Gas', tu viens ?  
- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom entier steuplait ? râla le brun.  
Il fit un rapide signe de la main aux Weasley-Potter et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rose, qui étaient remplis de curiosité.  
Il baissa les yeux et vit les Doc Marteens de la rousse et eut un sourire, puis dit :  
- Sympa tes chaussures.  
Toutes les filles regardèrent leurs mocassins en cuir ou leurs Converse, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur trouver, avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à Rose, qui répondit, étonnée mais sûre d'elle :  
- Merci, ta bague est cool aussi.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis il lui fit un signe et s'en alla avec une démarche féline à la suite de Dominique.

- Oh Yeah, Rosie a une touche ! s'écria Mélodie en tapant dans ses mains.  
- Calme tes hormones ma grande, il a juste complimenté mes shoes. répondit calmement la sorcière, mais elle avait du mal à cacher son sourire en coin.  
- Nan mais tu déconnes, on dirait que Hot a été écrit pour ce Gaspard ! s'écria Sarroise en faisant mine de s'éventer.  
En tant que deux fans d'Avril Lavigne, elles faisaient régulièrement référence aux chansons de leur artiste adorée. C'est donc avec les soupirs exaspérés de Lily (qui n'aimait pas trop la Canadienne) que Sarroise et Rose entamèrent le refrain :

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby !

- C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, il est plutôt pas mal… accepta Rose, rêveuse.  
- C'est une blague ? s'exclamèrent Mélodie, Sarroise et Lily en même temps.  
- Vous en faîtes pas un peu trop ? grogna James, qui voyait son statut de tombeur de ses dames en danger avec ces deux bellâtres.  
- Non, James, elles ont raison. appuya Roxanne.  
- Heu, t'es pas sensé sortir avec quelqu'un toi ? lui fit suspicieusement remarquer Fred.  
- C'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de baver sur un Big Mac. répondit sa soeur en en haussant les épaules.  
- Comment peux-tu le comparer à un Big mac Roxy ? s'écria Sarroise, indignée. C'est un chilli con carne, tellement chaud et spicy que t'as envie de danser le macumba avec lui toute la soirée !  
- Arriba Arriba ! approuva Lily en imitant Speedy Gonzales.  
- C'est officiel, j'ai perdu foi en la partie féminine de l'humanité. soupira Albus.  
Rose éclata de rire, sans se douter une seule seconde de la conversation qui se passait sur la table des Serpentards.


End file.
